


[Don't] Make A Sound

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Sam Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Caught, Dean is sleeping, M/M, Quiet, Sex, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, don't wake him up, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Sam calls out Castiel on his feelings. The two decide to get down and dirty next to a sleeping Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Don't Make A Sound

Castiel was walking down the dark street, clearing his mind in the night air. So much has gone down since he's introduced himself to the Winchesters, he wasn't going to let his free time go to waste. If he didn't use the time the Winchesters slept to level his head, he probably would've killed the boys a long time ago.

Then again, probably not.

It wasn't much longer until he heard a soft voice in his mind, lifting his head to get a better listen. It was Sam's voice. He usually toned out Sam, but him saying that something has happened to Dean made him open his wings and fly to them.

The motel room was darker than outside, except a single, dull lamp lit up to expose Dean's peacefully sleeping body. Dean was perfectly fine, why would Sam lie to him?

Before he could react, a hand went on his mouth and he was being pinned against the wall. He started to fight back but calmed down when he met Sam's hazel eyes. Now he was just confused. Why is Sam pinning him against the wall? Why would Sam call him here if there wasn't anything wrong? What is going on?

"I've always wondered why you never answered my prayers," Sam stated in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake Dean. "I thought you just didn't like me. I mean, I am the demon child and you're an angel of the Lord, right?" He scoffed, chuckling a little bit as Castiel swallowed the saliva building in his mouth. Sam's hand remained against his lips, preventing him from saying anything. "And then I noticed that you wouldn't even look at me. Sometimes I'd get lucky and you'd glance at me, but other than that..." He trailed off, the corner of his lips lifting into a grin. "I just finally pieced everything together. As Dean dozed off, I was getting ready to jerk off with you on my mind, your name on my lips. And then I realized that you feel the same way I do, Cas."

Castiel's eyes widened at Sam's statement.

"You want me just as much as I want you. That's why you won't give me as much attention as you've been giving Dean. You don't want all your brothers and sisters to know that you have a crush on the boy with the demon blood." After a moment of looking into each other's eyes, Sam slowly took his hand away from Castiel's mouth.

The angel looked down at Sam's naked body and quickly looked back into his eyes. "This is a sin," Castiel whispered, softly clearing his throat. He could feel his vessel's cheeks getting hot. He knew Sam was right, he just wished he hadn't pieced everything together. Boy, was Sam smart. And gorgeous. And naked right in front of- Castiel, stop.

"You've never been much of a rule follower, have you, Cas?" Sam challenged a small smirk resting on his lips. Sam's hand went forward and grasped the bulge in Castiel's pants, the angel gasping at the sudden contact. He's never felt this pleasure before, and he wants more of it.

Castiel stepped forward and closed the distance between his lips and Sam's, cupping the boy's face with his hands as Sam worked Castiel's clothes off.

"We have to be quiet," Sam breathed when Castiel pulled away, resting his forehead against the others. "We don't want to wake up Dean."

Castiel helped Sam take the rest of his clothes off, Sam guiding the naked angel to his bed. Sam gestured for Castiel to lay down, smiling as he watched the beautiful angel move to lie down in a comfortable position, his legs spread open a little bit. Sam climbed onto the bed after him, grabbing his dick into his hand and going down. Castiel gasped softly as Sam took his length into his mouth, the warmth shocking him. Pleasure built in his stomach as Sam continued going up and down, pulling away to catch his breath before continuing more.

"Let me do this to you, too," Castiel said quietly, Sam looking up at him with a smile. Castiel rolled to his side as Sam repositioned himself, presenting his hard dick in front of the angel's face. As Sam continued sucking Castiel, Castiel returned the favor and took Sam's cock into his own mouth. 

Sam moaned into Castiel's dick at the feeling, Castiel's stomach jumping at the vibrations. Suddenly, Castiel felt pressure building up in his balls as Sam started playing with them, pulling away from Sam's dick and using his hand as Castiel opened his mouth, releasing quiet gasps. Castiel exploded into Sam's mouth, Sam swallowing the seed like a professional. It didn't take long after him that Sam released his cum onto Castiel's face, Castiel wiping it off and sucking it off his fingers, swallowing it.

Sam continued working his own cock as he rolled onto his back, Castiel sitting up. "There's lube in Dean's bag," Sam whispered, pointing towards the bag on the rickety motel table. Castiel quietly hopped off the bed and quickly found the lube, returning it to Sam as he climbed back onto the bed. "Wait." Sam held his finger up towards Castiel, pointing to his ass. As Castiel spread open his cheeks, Sam squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. Castiel bit back a surprised gasp when Sam shoved his middle finger into him, moaning with his mouth closed as Sam went as far as his finger would let him go. "Alright," Sam confirmed as he removed his finger from Castiel's asshole, Castiel feeling empty for a brief moment.

Sam squirted more lube onto his hand and started rubbing it onto his dick, setting the bottle of lube aside as Castiel positioned himself above Sam's cock. Castiel and Sam made eye contact as Sam held his dick up, Castiel using both his hands to help Sam's dick find his hole. They smiled at each other once it was located, Castiel going down softly until he bottomed out. He sat there, adjusting to Sam's length and width. He was bigger than he imagined, and he imagined Sam's junk quite a lot.

"Ready?" Castiel asked quietly and Sam nodded with eagerness.

Castiel lifted up, then lowered himself back down. Slow at first, but then he got greedy and started picking up the pace. Castiel leaned back, using his arms as support while he rode Sam's dick, Sam watching Castiel's cock bob up and down with the rhythm. A groan growled in the back of Sam's throat as Castiel continued bouncing, the bed slightly squeaking at their movement. Hopefully, it wasn't loud enough to wake up Dean.

"Oh, Cas," Sam moaned softly, licking his lips as he watched the angel bounce on his dick. "Oh, shit. You're so fucking good, babe. Fuck."

Castiel smiled at Sam's words, bouncing faster and harder. "I've dreamt about this moment for so long," Castiel admitted breathlessly. "I've wanted you for as long as I've known you, Sam."

"I'm close," Sam declared, smiling as he rested his head back. "I'm so damn close."

Castiel continued, leaning forward to put his arms on either side of Sam, getting closer to him. "In me," Castiel declared. 

"No," Sam stated. "This is your first time, isn't it?" Castiel's momentum stuttered at Sam's question, but Sam was quick to send him a reassuring smile. "It's fine," Sam quickly assured. "I just want you to experience it all."

"Let me experience your semen inside me," Castiel begged, regaining his speed.

"You have to cover my mouth," Sam said, laughing a little bit. "I'm going to-" Castiel quickly covered Sam's mouth just in time, the Winchester screaming muffled into Castiel's bare hand. Castiel moaned as Sam's cock released his cum into his body, shivering at the rush. Castiel's cock spurted out some more of his own semen, emptying out onto Sam's chest. As Sam wiped it up with his finger, Castiel removed his hand so Sam can lick it off. "Your turn."

Sam got up and repositioned himself on the pillows, opening his legs for Castiel as the angel worked to get his dick hard again. Castiel grabbed the bottle of lube and applied some onto his fingers, running it over Sam's asshole. He slipped a few fingers in there and Sam moaned at the surprise.

"All at once?" Sam asked, chuckling. "Damn, Cas, you're playing no games."

Castiel winked at him as he lubed up his cock, tossing the bottle to the side as he positioned his dick against Sam's hole. "Ready?"

Sam nodded enthusiastically. "I love how you make sure I'm re- Oh, fuck!" Castiel's eyes widened at Sam's sudden outburst as he bottomed out and they both looked over at Dean, who rolled over. They both sighed in relief. "Shit, Cas. I didn't expect you to go in that fast."

"Sorry," Castiel responded but was already pumping his length into Sam's hole. He pulled out until he saw a part of his tip and rammed back in, Sam and Castiel moaning in unison.

"Faster," Sam whispered and Castiel happily obliged. "Harder, Cas. Yes, right... there." Castiel lifted Sam's leg up to get an angle, which just so happened to be right where Sam's prostate was. "Holy shit, Castiel, right there. Yes, fuck." Sam moaned deeply as Castiel continued plunging his cock into him, pulling out fast and going in hard. "Are you sure this is your first time?"

Castiel laughed a bit, watching as Sam reached for his own dick and started pumping it with his hand. "You're so hot," Castiel stated, making Sam smile. "You feel so good, Sam. I don't want this to ever end."

Neither of them realized that they started speaking in their normal tones. "Keep going, Cas," Sam begged. "Ugh, I'm going to cum."

"Not before I do," Castiel said, bottoming out and emptying his dick into Sam's hole at the same time Sam's dick released onto his chest. Castiel groaned quietly as he kept his dick inside Sam until he started to soften, then pulled out slowly. "I love you."

Sam smiled, sweaty and breathless as he looked up at Cas. "I love you, Cas," Sam replied. He quickly looked over at his brother, who was still passed out. "Alright," the younger Winchester stated as Castiel moved off the bed. "I have to get cleaned up. We should do this again." Sam quickly pecked Castiel's lips before disappearing into the bathroom.

Castiel got dressed and left the motel with full intentions of doing this again.


	2. Make A Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confesses to Sam that he heard everything, so Sam has to improvise. Dean catches them in the Impala.

Sam looked over at Dean as he climbed into the new motel's bed with a groan. Sam gnawed at his thumbnail, looking away from his brother. He didn't seem to be patient and Dean noticed it.

"Hey, Sam," Dean called, Sam looking back over to him. Dean cleared his throat and grinned. "If you're gonna bring over your fuck buddy again, please don't do it right next to me. Do it somewhere else."

Sam's stomach felt like it dropped down to his toes. Dean heard? Obviously, he didn't know who he was fucking otherwise he would've said something weeks ago. It was probably too dark to see who it was, or maybe Dean just didn't want to know and didn't bother to look. Sam looked away, his cheeks burning red as he sucked in a deep breath. He didn't say anything. It's not just that he didn't know what to say, it was also the fact that he didn't want to carry on with this conversation. "Goodnight," Sam stated as he took off his jeans. He crawled into his bed, shutting the lights off.

It didn't take longer than thirty minutes before Dean started snoring, Sam looking over at him to see that he was sleeping peacefully. He quickly shot a prayer to Castiel and the angel popped into the room within minutes, climbing into Sam's bed as he quickly connected the Winchester's lips to his. Sam melted into the kiss, briefly distracted by the beauty that was Castiel, but he pushed him away just slightly.

"We can't do it in here," Sam whispered, smiling a little with embarrassment. "Dean knows-"

Castiel pulled away quickly, eyes widening as he looked over at Dean's sleeping body. "He knows we-"

"Not we," Sam interrupted quietly. "Just somebody." He wondered why Castiel got all scared and nervous when he thought Dean knew. Was he really ashamed? "I have an idea, though." Sam climbed out of bed and took the angel's wrist, gesturing for him to follow as he made his way to the motel's door.

The door clicked close softly behind him, Sam sending Castiel a scandalous grin as he gestured towards the Impala. "Really?" Castiel asked, walking towards the parked car. "You think this is a good idea?"

"There's nowhere else to go," Sam said, shrugging. "The motel has no open rooms." That was an obvious lie, a motel as crappy as this one is basically vacant, but Sam wanted to just try having sex with Castiel in the Impala. "Unless you want to do it right here-"

"No," Castiel said, pulling open the backseat door. "After you." He smiled at Sam, who sighed and shook his head before going into the Impala.

It was a cramped space, there's no doubt about that, but they were going to make it work. Sam laid back onto the seat after removing his shirt, Castiel removing his trench coat before entering the Impala, climbing on top of Sam and closing the door behind him. Castiel tossed his coat upfront along with Sam's shirt.

"Okay," Castiel stated, clearing his throat.

"Oh, come on, Cas," Sam whined, grinning, "I'm already hard. And I'm becoming impatient."

Castiel cleared his throat as he began pulling down Sam's boxers, a wide smile appearing as he saw how true Sam's words were, his dick springing up the second the pesky fabric was removed. Castiel scooted as far back at the Impala's door would allow him and brought his head down to the beautiful length, wrapping his mouth around it as Sam released a heavy moan, Castiel taking it all in.

"At least we don't have to be quiet," Sam hummed, groaning at the vibration caused by Castiel's muffled laughter. "I can shout your name all I want, Cas."

Castiel's mouth made a popping noise when he picked his head up, using his hands to continue the motion. "I can't wait to hear your name on my lips, Sam," Castiel said, running his hand faster. He stretched forward to connect his lips to Sam's for a brief moment before he pulled away, his hand continuing to pump.

"Let's take those clothes off you," Sam said, his hand replacing Castiel's. Sam watched, biting his lip as Castiel removed his shirt and started unbuttoning his pants.

The angel seemed to have a bit of a difficult time getting his shoes off, but when he finally did, he slid his pants off with more ease. Sam watched Castiel reveal his hard cock, a wide smile growing on his face as he imagined the dick inside of him.

Sam picked his legs up, biting back laughter as he almost kicked Castiel in the head. "There's lube in the glove box," Sam offered, pointing towards the front.

Castiel struggled to bend his body to get to the glove box, but luckily it was easy to locate the lube. "I want to try something," Castiel stated, looking at Sam for confirmation.

"This is our second time, Cas," Sam said, nodding. "It's okay if you still want to get experimental."

The angel sighed in relief as he lubed his hand up. He inserted a finger into Sam's entrance, Sam moaning at the presence. Castiel took his time, pulling the finger out and pushing it back in at an agonizing pace. Sam wanted to beg Castiel to go faster, to go harder, but if this was what he wanted to try, he didn't want to say anything negative. It still felt good either way.

Castiel stroked his own dick as he added a second finger into Sam, moaning when Sam squeezed his walls against his digits. A third finger added and Sam started pumping his dick, making Castiel wonder if he was going fast enough. He didn't want to go too fast. He didn't know if this was going to hurt him.

"Ugh, Cas," Sam moaned when he added the fourth finger. "Your hand feels so good, but you know what would feel even better-" He cut himself off as he gasped, his hands going to the car seats for support as he bucked upwards. "Holy fuck!"

Sam looked down to see Castiel inside him, up to his wrist. He had an angel's whole ass fist inside his ass and, holy fuck did it feel good. Castiel was really gentle when he pulled out and pushed in, Sam just wanting him to destroy his asshole at this point. Sam couldn't even say anything, he was too busy moaning at Castiel's fist inside him. Castiel's free hand grabbed Sam's cock and pumped once, Sam screaming as he came.

Castiel carefully took his hand out of Sam's ass and slapped his dick against it. Sam was out of breath, but that didn't stop him from saying, "More."

Sam tensed with anticipation as Castiel slowly slid his dick into Sam's ass, no lube required. Castiel wasn't as gentle as he was when he was using his fist, moving as fast as the angel's hips would allow him to move in this cramped space. "Ohhh," Castiel moaned, leaning over Sam as he continued pumping. He pushed his lips into his, moaning into his mouth as he lost control. He took his cock out of Sam and started pumping it with his hands fast, aimed at Sam's opened mouth. Castiel grunted as he watched his cum squirt out of his dick, some of it landing in Sam's mouth while most of it went over his fact or the seats.

Neither of them had time to worry about the Impala as Castiel leaned back, Sam getting up so Castiel was lying on the seats, legs open wide. Sam didn't use lube, pushing his semi-wet dick into Castiel's dried hole, both of them grunting in slight pain.

"Cas!" Sam grunted. They had waited weeks for this moment, but it was worth it. "Oh, my- Fuck."

Castiel wrapped his legs around Sam's waist, jerking his own cock as Sam penetrated him with his. "I love you," Castiel panted, smiling widely as Sam only rammed into his harder.

"I love you," Sam replied, leaning over him to kiss him. "Fuck, Cas, you feel so damn good." Sam forced his hand on Castiel's dick, making Castiel pull his own hand away as Sam started stroking him. "I'm going to cum, Cas."

"Together," Castiel suggested, adding his hand to his dick and pumped along with Sam. 

Their bodies shook as the orgasm built up, but before they could release, the car door by Castiel's head was pulled open.

"What the fuck?" Dean shouted, but Sam kept pumping into Castiel, ignoring his older brother. He just needed a few more pumps and he could stop. "Knock it off!"

Sam stopped moving, bottoming out as he released his cum into Castiel's ass at the same time the angel's cock spurted cum out, launching up towards Castiel's face. A glob of cum soared past and landed on Dean's jeans, the older Winchester groaning in disgust. Sam collapsed on top of Castiel's body as the two looked up at Dean.

"Get the fuck out of my car. Now."


End file.
